


Of Quills and Kisses

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James asks Lily for a quill. A simple question leads to a thank you, which leads to an unexpected you're welcome.





	Of Quills and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Of Quills and Kisses

“Hey Lily, can I borrow a quill?” 

Wow, when did he become so beautiful? And when had she become Lily to him? 

“...Er...Evans?” 

“Hmm...What? Oh right, a quill.” 

Get a grip Lily, jeeze, he’s just James. She rummages through her bag, finally locating a quill. As she passes James this Quill their fingers brush and he smiles slightly, and she smiles back, not only noticing the beautiful hazel of his eyes, but the warmth of his hand. 

“There you go.” She swallows the odd lump in her throat.

 “Thanks. I’ve got to run though; McGonagall is going to hex me if I’m late again.” He says smiling at her again. He pecks her on the cheek and begins making his way down the corridor. For a minute her mind is buzzing. He kissed her. James Potter just kissed her. 

What? She comes to her senses as she sees the hem of his cloak disappear around the corner. 

“Potter! Oi Potter!” she yells running to catch up with him. 

He spins around and as she stops in front of him he smiles that smile- his smile that’s innocent yet mischievous- and her breath catches in her throat. Her mind goes numb for a moment and she loses all train of thought until his deep voice breaks the silence. 

“Yes Lily dearest?” Again with that smile!

 “What was that for?” she asks with confusion, cocking her head to side slightly. 

He takes in her appearance before he manages to articulate an answer. 

“It was a thank you.”

 She manages to contemplate this for a moment then she slowly takes a step forward, runs her fingers from his chest, grabbing his tie and pulling him down to meet her lips. It takes him a couple seconds to respond and once he does their tongues dance like leaves in a whirlwind. 

Her hands slowly let go of their hold on his tie and move to tangle in his hair and rub the stubble on his jaw. His hands in turn find their way to her waist. 

Wow. I guess the rumours of James being an excellent kisser are true! Oh, wow. 

After innumerable moments pass they break apart, gasping for air. 

“Wha- What was that for?” breathes James. 

She smiles mischievously taking in his swollen lips and ruffled hair and replies, 

“That was a ‘you’re welcome’.” 


End file.
